


Slop Starker Smut

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, I'm Petty, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Peter Parker, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Sex Toys, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: This ones for you'PrincessL',since my work is 'slop' and being able to write Starker is a bad thing, and me being as you say a 'fucked' human being, all I can say is thank you for inspiring me to write my first Smut fic!!!!!!!! Since apparently I can't enjoy love at its center :3For all the Starker fans you have this lovely commenter to thank!!!!!I hope you all enjoy!!! (Also let me clarify to all the people commenting it’s sick that a 15 year old is with a 50 year old, you should realize if this was real I wouldn’t endorse it. Writers can write millions of things, even if they don’t agree with them. This fic is to show the flexibility of writers)





	Slop Starker Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves this work is dedicated to 
> 
> PrincessL
> 
> Since she commented. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not support pedophilia, this fic if here since apparently since I wrote one fan requested Starker fic when they were both of age, and not even having sex I was told my work is slop and i'm fucked in life. So my response is if someone is going to be mad about something I haven't written I will give them exactly that.
> 
> Fiction is Fiction, and I know the divide between the two. And as a writer, I'm blessed with the opportunity to push the limits of my own comforts in what I write. There are tags for a reason, don't like it don't read it. And thank you to all my friends, and whoever may enjoy this fic.

The Omega sniffled, his alpha had been gone for days. His work keeping him busy, and very far away from the omega he loved dearly. The problem is with being a young omega, his heat schedule wasn't set in stone. Going away had always been risky, especially with Peter's separation anxiety.

Peter knew his Alpha would be home in around a week. But the odd tingling in his abdomen left him wondering if he should ask his Alpha to come home soon.

But the thought of taking his lover away from much-needed work was too hard to bear. He could deal with the hot flashes, the urges to rut against everything and anything that held his alphas scent. The wetness that'd seep down his thighs when his Alpha sent a text or called. The velvety tones of Tony's voice over the phone making him whimper in want. In need.

"Mr. Parker it appears you’re in the early stages of heat," Friday called from above while Peter rutted against the sheets, flushed with the sweat dripping from his skin.

He only moaned at the feeling, knowing his heat was taking over. And his alpha wasn't there to help him through it. The thought alone left tears in his eyes as he buried himself in the alphas pillow.

"Calling Mr. Stark," the AI announced and Peter bit the pillow in an attempt to keep quiet.

"Hello my little oma, you miss me?" The Billionaire cooed, and Peter cried at the sound. So close but his alpha was so far away. Tony shifted in his suite, the small whine from the phone setting his shoulders straight.

"Peter? What's wrong?" He called, rising to his feet before hearing his little oma whine again. The noise not dissipating his concern, but awakening another part of him.

"Did you start your heat oma?" Tony whispered, unable to see Peter's keening nod.

"Oma," he purred sinfully. Briskly walking to gather his things, it was a twelve-hour plane ride home but his Omega needed him now. The thought made his chest tight, and he quickly instructed in his most authoritative tone.

"Go to the closet where daddy put that nice knot toy, and if you pull out the rest of the things I'll take good care of you when I get home."

"Yes," The boy moaned, feebly pulling himself out of bed. Wobbly and sticky legs shaking as he fell to his knees. Opening the white drawer filled with a sum of objects that didn't help his already pink cheeks.

The red and gold colored knot brought his attention, and he hesitated to reach forward. Much like he always did. Only for Tony's voice to come back.

"Take it, baby, you'll need it until I get there. Be good for me."

"Always good for you," Peter whined, earning a hum in agreement.

"Yes, you're always a good boy for me. Always my darling boy," He cooed, as Peter's trembling hand reached for the toy. It heavy in his hand, legs quaking and his pants drenched with the heady moisture escaping him.

The sound of Tony's voice bringing him more pleasure than any toy could. That didn't stop him from slipping off his soaked sweats and boxers.

"Alpha," Peter whined, while Tony zipped up his suitcase. His private jet already in route.

"Friday," Tony prodded, the AI now broadcasting video. Showing Peter on his knees, warm cock oozing with come and hole opening and leaking. A large shirt that belonged to him hanging from the sweaty boy's shoulders.

A trembling hand taking the toy and rubbing it against his entrance, leaning back into the curly mat in their closet. The slick helping push the tip in, and Peter squealed.

"That's it, baby, keep going. In and out." Peter complied. Tears slipping from long lashes, and his free hand pumping his cock. Desperate for release and as his tempo increased the sounds grew louder.

"Careful Peter," He cautioned, knowing Peter would overwhelm himself, working himself too hard. Not give himself what he truly needed, and pushing his release further away.

What drove Tony's hurry was a little something select few omegas dealt with. With Peter's separation anxieties and having gone to heat only around a year ago. Alone and in an orphanage, a poor smart outcast of a child gifted with powers. And a rarity.

Male omegas were sparse in society and that fact alone left room for a downside. It was much harder for the poor thing to achieve release, once he'd been given the nice tying knot of his alpha it was much easier.

Watching Peter try to use the knot, back arching as he pressed the toy further. A soft cry for his alpha dying on his lips amidst his moans. Face contorted in pleasure. Quickly turning to frustration. Tears falling heavily, as he pressed himself further. He grew more concerned.

"Easy baby," Tony warned tensely, bounding up the steps of the jet. He had such a long way to go, and his oma needed him now.

"No," Peter growled, letting go of his weeping cock. Hand drifting to the bite mark engrained into his neck. Rubbing it raw so it was raised, a clear sign of needing to feel the control of his alpha.

"Peter," the alpha warned, watching his body tense and freeze.

"Let go, Peter, for me," He tried, Peter crying desperately on the floor and Tony wished this damn plane could go any faster. He made a mental note of bringing one of shields jets, they're built to go much faster.

And he wouldn't dare bring Peter along with him, many have tried swooping the young teen away. Promises of pampering and a life of being fucked constantly.

It'd only frightened the poor thing, making him cower in his alphas chest when he came close enough. Tony's instincts kicked in and many left bleeding. He knew what many wanted to do with a male omega, and he'd never let the darling boy stay restrained for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be home soon," The Alpha promised, as Peter sobbed. Begging for release, apologizing for not being able to let go, for his alpha.

"Sleep baby, daddy will help you. I promise," He lamented in despair. Aching to hold and shelter the child from his heat as he always did. Saving him from need and anything else that dare antagonize his omega.

The teen truly did try to sleep, panting and aching for something. And no matter how many times Tony tried to help him through the tears. He still shrilled out for his Alpha to hold him.

Tony growled the moment they'd landed, chest heaving with the ache to help his omega. Who'd waited long enough; far longer than he ever should.

No one had been allowed in the room, but Pepper had set out a tray. Knowing Peter needed it, and Tony thanked her with a nod as he took the tray and sauntered in.

Sliding it next to the unconscious boy on the rug, still panting and leaking in his sleep. Body perking at the smell of his alpha, not needing to open his eyes as he leaned into the calloused hand cupping his face.

"Wake up for me baby," he whispered, letting the exhausted body come to. Opening his eyes before jolting, burying himself in his alphas arms as if it were the end of the world.

He held back just as tight, having missed his omega with all his heart.

"Alpha," he whined, burying himself in his alphas throat. Sweat forming on his skin, and his urges igniting.

"Alphas here baby I'm here," he cooed, adjusting Peter in his lap. Lightly swatting Peter away when he tried to get frisky, "Baby, you need to eat first."

Tony made sure he did, mouthing over the mating bite and up to the boy's ear in a repeated process. Peter melting in the embrace, calm if only to let himself be cared for.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," Tony apologized once the meal was over. Before picking up his little prince, and grumbling into his omegas throat.

Peter's wiry arms locking around his alphas neck, legs squeezing his hips. Moaning when his back hit the bed and his alphas strong hips ground against his cock.

Arching when Tony sucked on his bite and took the little omegas cock in his hand. He screamed at the contact, grateful his alpha was here. He wasn't alone, and he'd be feeling better soon.

Tony slipped his shirt off his omegas torso, and then his own.

"Alpha," Peter chanted, the hands that held complexity in their midst running up his ribs and over his shaft.

"Yes, yes baby," Tony groaned, pressing his mouth to Peter's own. The teen bathing in the feeling of his alphas goatee scratching his skin. His talented tongue stealing any noise that could possibly pass his lips.

"Please Tony," the child begged, wet with anticipation. And howling when Tony's fingers met his hole. Two diligently working themselves inside, rubbing his walls and quickly locating the patch of sensitive nerves that would push his omega further.

"Please what?" Tony couldn't help but ask, adding another finger. Quirking his finger tips into a funnel, the slick making a squelching noise followed by a cry.

Tears slipped into Peter's hairline, and Tony didn't wait any longer. Unzipping his jeans and pushing home, his omega's breath being knocked from his lungs.

"Yes, yes, that," Peter cried, face pressing into the crook of Tony's neck. Fingers clawing into the inventors back, as he was pumped and fucked.

The tingling in his chest bursting, come splattering between them.

"That's it baby, my beautiful little oma." Peter purred at the compliment, but his cock was still hard. And as sensitive as he felt Peter begged for more.

"Always love it when I compliment you, don't you?" Tony asked, feeling Peter nod in agreement, "I know you do because you're perfect. Perfect little angel for daddy, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Peter sang, cock-drunk.

"Yes you are, you know you are," Tony growled his own release building. And Peter cried out, feeling the swelling of his alphas knot.

"You feel what you do to me my little spider? Get your alpha all riled up," Tony smiled at Peter's droopy eyes, parted lips, and blushed cheeks.

Lashes fluttering and head pulling back as the knot expanded. Pushing hard on his rim, but Peter had never felt better. Another orgasm ripping through him, and the next was coming shortly, all he needed was his alphas release and he could rest until the next round of heat came.

The knot popped, and Tony pressed his lips hard against his oma's. Shushing the scream, and rocking him through another orgasm. Peter dreamily looking up at the sweaty and disheveled form of Iron-Man. His alpha.

Sweat coating his temples, veins lightly throbbing. Eyes dark, and lips swollen from kisses.

"I love you little one," Tony cooed, knowing he could never keep his underoos waiting again.

"Mmmm love alpha." The small hoarse voice replied, rumbling at the feeling of his alphas warm body against his own.

"I know," Tony chuckled a little drunk himself with the scent of relaxed and satisfied omega. Before they drifted to sleep, preparing for round two.

 

\------

(Couldn't paste the photo of the comment but I promise this is word for word even with the typos and if you need more proof I have a photo)

PrincessL on Everyday a little death

_"I'd like to believe you're an IronDad & Spider-Son fan...but someone let me know that you write STARKER of all things...how disgusting._

_It seems you're one of those people that like it all ways, without boundaries: can be parental/sexual, depending on the scenarios. All you have to do is alter age or have chadacters' memories become hazy... So many excuses. So, really, you're down for anything. No criteria, no exlcusive dynamics that are cemented as familial. Quite sad. But at least I wont bother reading your slop anymore._

_Seriously, what must it be like in your head? That one moment, Peter's calling Tony 'Dad' and then in the next moment, they're horny for each other...I would say you don't deserve to enjoy TRUE IronDad material, but then I realize, a freak like you could NEVER fully appreciate the pure love at its center anyway. You're fucked either way, so in that sense, there is justice._

_I only wish AO3 would allow me to efficiently filter your shit out of the fandom..."_

 

\---

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my loves if this is petty but if PrincessL is reading this I have two questions for you!
> 
> Where did you ever get that I wrote Starker smut? Or are you just assuming I'm a sexual deviant. Oh and one more thing, the one Starker fic I actually wrote he was comforting Peter over the death of his uncle and they were both teens. They're fictional charachters, grow up.


End file.
